


It's Too Cold Outside

by DanaTerror



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, ngl thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaTerror/pseuds/DanaTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Washington’s mind, he knew he wouldn’t be getting that hot chocolate. That was fine. If it was between that and the coziness of his beloveds, he’d gladly take the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Da-da-da~! My present to totesunrepentantfangirl as part of the RVB secret santa on Tumblr! Not to mention my first ever fic on AO3. Let me know if you guys like it, and give some constructive feedback!
> 
> Much love and happy new year! xx

David Washington felt like he was in another world. In his throat, he felt every breath he took and on his neck, he felt every bead of sweat that rolled down despite the frigid weather outside.

A few hours earlier, Washington was sat with his fiancées watching Dr. Phil purely on Kaikaina’s insistence. The three were invested in a teenager’s Marilyn Manson obsession when Junior came bouncing down the hallway begging to sleep over at a friend’s house. Through some brief arguing and what Washington deemed a rigged game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, he ended up being the designated driver. 

Admittedly, Washington didn’t mind dropping off Junior very much. But when balls of hail began plummeting to the earth on the way back, Washington’s comfort levels went right down with them. He still had a sizable stretch of highway to cover, and his knees felt shaky as he tried to keep his distance from the other cars. He didn’t dare accelerate with more than the force of his big toe for fear that anything extra would cause him to veer off his path and crash. 

It was probably for the best that he drove. In the unlikely event something happened, he rather it be to him than to Tucker or Kaikaina. 

Before long, the green sign indicating his exit materialized in the distance. Washington breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. Carefully, he made the slight turn off the highway and maintained caution the remainder of the trip home. 

~

As Washington pulled up in the driveway, his eyes were drawn to the big tree in front of their house. While Tucker insisted he couldn’t care less about house decorations, Kaikaina wouldn’t stop bugging him and Washington about stringing lights in the front yard.

“We should give it purple lights! Or yellow! Or maybe yellow AND purple!” she chattered. 

“Kai, you don’t even know what purple is,” Tucker pointed out. 

“I know. But we didn’t have purple lights back in Hawaii. Or Christmas trees to put ‘em on!” Kaikaina responded.

In the end, both Washington and Tucker agreed that proper Christmas decorations were in order. Of course, that didn’t mean the latter wanted to assist in putting them up. That day, Washington practically dragged his partners out into the snow to help decorate. Between Tucker’s lack of balance and Kaikaina’s lack of general safety, it was a miracle no one got hurt. 

But despite all the trouble, the three felt it was well worth it. The large fir was surrounded by a soft violet glow that caressed the snow beneath it. Beneath the kitchen windows, strings of aqua, yellow and light blue adorned the bushes decorating the front of the house. A few neighbors (mostly Simmons from next door) pointed out that the colors weren’t particularly Christmas-y but the three always shrugged in response. 

Washington only appreciated the lights for a moment as he ran into the house. The hail was coming down even harder now, and the tiny ice chunks chapped his skin as they pelted him. A quick turn of the key, and Washington was finally safe from the storm. In his home, a cozy warmth quickly took over the bitter coldness he felt moments ago. Even still, Washington’s skin was red and raw from the weather outside. He shed his coat and gloves as quickly as he could before seeking out the thermostat. 

“Kai? Lavernius? I’m back -”

Washington’s words were cut short as he beheld the sight in the living room.

Snuggled by the stone of the fireplace was a dazzling flame, dancing around charred wood and giving the house a pleasantly smoky scent. In front of the fire, Kaikaina was sprawled out on their futon, Tucker’s face pressed against her belly. The two looked content, as though they had been that way for quite some time. 

Upon hearing Washington’s voice, Tucker blinked a few times and stretched his neck before finally rising.

“Oh...hey, Wash,” he yawned, arms stretched over his head. “Sorry, we forgot to make dinner.” 

“I ordered Chinese,” Kaikaina offered with a raised hand. She reminded Washington of a grade schooler. 

“It’s fine. Glad to see you’re all well,” Washington responded, settling down in front of the fireplace. He put his hands out in front of him, turning them over and over to absorb the warmth. 

“Dude, I should be saying that to you!” Tucker retorted. “Have you seen the hail? They look like tennis balls!” 

“Yeah! And this isn’t the time to be getting balls in your face!” Kaikaina added. She grinned at Tucker knowingly, who mouthed a “bow-chicka-bow-wow” in response. Washington only shook his head. He was used to this by now. 

“I’m fine, you guys. And if I may be so bold, I’ll be taking Tucker’s place now,” he said. With that, Washington curled up next to Kaikaina’s pudgy form, adjusting himself until he was comfortable. Then he pressed his face into the impression Tucker left, nuzzling himself into the warm fat of his girlfriend’s tummy. 

“Wash, your hair tickles,” she giggled.

“Hey! Don’t I get in on this?” Tucker protested, snapping his palm to his chest in fake offense.

“Nah, but you can get us some hot chocolate,” Washington offered. 

“Yeah! Hot chocolate!” Kaikaina agreed with a pumped fist. “With tons of extra marshies!” 

“You guys suck,” Tucker responded. He turned heel to the kitchen before Washington cut him off.

“I changed my mind. You can get it for us later,” he laughed. Then he patted next to where his head lay. “Come back here. There’s plenty of room.” 

Tucker couldn’t help breaking out into a smile. Genuine sweetness from Washington was a rare treat. He strolled back towards the crackling fireplace, plopped down on the other side of Kaikaina and nestled his face against Washington’s. Kaikaina herself wrapped her arms around her boyfriends’ necks as best as she could. 

Behind the barrier of the fireplace, the glorious fire blazed, crackling and popping. Its warmth hugged the three bodies as they hugged each other. 

Somewhere in Washington’s mind, he knew he wouldn’t be getting that hot chocolate. That was fine. If it was between that and the coziness of his beloveds, he’d gladly take the latter. Those were his final thoughts as sleep carried him off elsewhere.

Outside, the hail continued to fall...


End file.
